The Half-Blood Angel
by percabeth11401
Summary: Dean has a daughter! And guess what. She's part angel. She has a destiny to fulfill and Sam, Dean, and Cas are going to help her. (A/N: This is a story written in an OC's POV. It is also rated T in case I decide to get fully into Dean's character)


I know, I know. Oh no, she's writing _another_ story! Yes. Because I can do what I want and I am very obsessed with this show right now and I already have some chapters typed out. For my new readers: Hello! And welcome! enjoy me and my obsessive fanfictions!

* * *

"How'd you find me?" Dean asked, still in shock of what I just told him.

"I told you, Mom left a letter." I said, sitting down on the motel room bed. The room was nothing special. Just like any other motel. Two queen sized beds, a T.V., a bathroom, and a table. Just things people would need to stay there for a night or two.

"Yeah, but how the hell did your mom know how to find us if she's dead and we've been moving around?"

"You want me to start from the beginning? I can start with me being born. Or even further back, when you met my damn mom!"

Sam stepped in front of us, probably feeling like if he didn't step in, Dean and I were going to end up killing each other; which was probably a good idea. "Look, why don't you start with what happened when your mom died? Like the messages she sent and how it might have looked like she died."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Sit down, boys; this is going to be a long story…"

I was walking home from school this morning with my friend Chloe like I always did. We stopped at the gas station to get teas because we're both obsessed with sweet tea. That's where I first noticed something weird. The guy at the register wasn't the same guy as it usually was. Which really wasn't that weird at all; I just assumed he was sick.

That was until we actually talked to the guy.

The first thing he said was, "Your mother is in danger." I thought he was mental!

So I looked him in the eye and said: "You don't know my mom, jackass." And walked away, leaving Chloe to pay for my tea.

I went to her house and an hour later, I got a call, saying that mom was dead. She was stabbed in the chest, which wasn't uncommon in the alley she was killed. But the weird part about the killing was that at the crime scene, there were wings on each side of her. Burned into the ground is what it looked like.

I went home to pack my bags because my mom was dead and I didn't have any other family that I knew of. And I sure as hell wasn't going to an orphanage. But our home phone had a message on it.

 _Coral, sweetie, I need you to listen to me. I'm about to die and there's no escaping it, so here's what I need you to do. I need you to find your father. His name is Dean Winchester. There's no time to explain. Find the letters in my nightstand-_

The message got cut off by her screaming and then the voice said "end of new messages." It freaked me out so much, that I unplugged the phone and threw it on the ground to break it. I ran to her room and looked in her nightstand. The letters were hidden pretty well; I took them and threw them in a backpack where I packed an extra outfit, my mom's wallet, a bunch of food and water bottles, and a sweater. I, then, threw on my most comfortable shoes and left the house, not planning to go back.

After about an hour of walking, I decided to open the letter labeled "1".

 _Coral, if you're reading this, it means the other angels found me and killed me. I need you to find your father, Dean Winchester. He travels with his brother, Sam all across the country. So you'll have to search hard to find him. But the first step in finding him is to find a friend of mine. His name is Castiel. Once you find him, he'll guide you through the journey to find Dean. Don't open the next letter until you've found Dean. Be safe and remember that I love you._

 _Love, Mom_

I stood in the middle of the sidewalk for a good five minutes, rereading the letter, trying to make sense of what she had written. Angels? I had always assumed she didn't believe in angels and she was trying to say angels killed her! Also, I had never even heard of Castiel! How the hell was I supposed to find him?

But it was her dying wish; I had to do it. I tried to look for a way to contact this Castiel dude. I didn't have a phone book, so I decided to go to the library to look him up. I got an angel. Confused on my mom's sudden connection to angels, I left the library. As soon as I exited that door, I got mad. I screamed, "DAMMIT, CASTIEL, WHERE THE HELL WOULD YOU BE?!"

"I'm right behind you," a voice said, making me jump. I turned around to find the guy who was at the gas station earlier.

"I should have fucking known," I said, getting even more mad, despite not knowing exactly who he was. "I should have known you were connected to my mom's death! You're the one who warned me that she was in danger! Why didn't you do something about it?!"

"I understand that you are mad. But there was nothing I could do about it. There were too many angels to handle by myself. And I am on strict orders to protect you."

"From what? Angels?"

"Yes. And any other harmful creatures that may cross your path."

I stood there, staring at him in disbelief. It didn't look like he was joking. In fact, it looked like he hadn't told a joke in his life. "Are you mental?" I asked him. I suppose I asked him that because I was sure he actually wasn't. I wouldn't say that to someone I actually thought was mental.

"No, I am an angel. Your mom wrote a letter with directions on it, give it to me."

"What the hell? No way! How did you even know she wrote a letter?"

"I have known Ambriel for many millenniums. You must trust me on this," he said, holding his hand out for the letter.

"If I give you this letter, will you help me out?"

"What would that be?" Castiel said, lowering his hand.

"I trust you, you have to trust me. Even if you can't use your angel powers or whatever you say you have to help me, I still need you to help. And I'm not telling you what I need help with until you agree to help me. I can't have you backing out on me."

"Okay, I will help you. Will you please hand me the letter now?"

"Do you promise you'll help?" I asked, getting ready to hand him the letter if he said yes.

"Yes. I am an angel, we keep our promises."

I handed him the letter and waited awkwardly as he read it. I tried to read his expression as he read the letter, but he was unreadable. He handed the letter back to me when he finished reading it, and then shook his head. "I cannot help you."

"What?! But you promised me! You just said that angels keep their promises! You can't just break a damn promise, Castiel!"

He looked at the ground. For once, I could read his face; he looked ashamed and guilty. I guess he felt bad for breaking a promise. "Dean Winchester is not easy to find. He is protected from angels and demons finding him."

"Well figure out a way to find my dad. You knew my mom; you read the letter; it was her dying wish! You also promised to help me out. So think of a way to find him without using your angel powers. Or at least get me far enough that I can find him by myself," I said.

"I will try. But- Oh, wait."

"'Oh wait' what?"

"Would you happen to have a cell phone?" he asked, with relief in his eyes.

"Are you saying you know this guy's phone number?"

"Yes. I know his phone number. Do you have a cell phone?"

I took my phone out of my backpack and handed it to him. He took it and said, "I will not take you directly to him. But I will take you to his brother."

"Why won't you take me to Dean?"

"Your mother only wanted me to help. You have to find him yourself. Do we have a deal?"

I was starting to like him. He respected my mother's wishes, even though I didn't realize that's what she meant at first. I nodded, "That's far enough, anyway. Now call him!"

He typed in a number in my phone and put it up to his ear. I could only hear his end of the conversation:

"Hello, Sam. It's Cas…. Where are you right now...? In what city and state and what is the store name...? Because I must know…. Thank you. Goodbye." And he hung up the phone.

"Where is he and how are we getting there?" I asked.

"His brother, Sam, is at a gas station called 7/11 in Reno, Nevada."

"Oh, that's like an hour and twenty minutes from here! We could take a cab or a bus or something!"

"No, I have a much quicker way to get you there," he said, then walked toward me with his hand out and touched my forehead.

I had a full second where I wasn't sure where I was, what I was doing, or why I existed. But it all came flooding back to me as I landed on a sidewalk, facing a bright 7/11 sign. I looked down at my hand; Castiel had given me my phone back right before I teleported.

I turned back to the gas station and started walking inside the mini-mart. When I got in there, there was hardly anyone there. There was the man behind the counter, an elderly woman, and a tall, buff, attractive man with hair pretty much down to his shoulders. He was probably in his thirties or so, which made me figure he was the guy I was looking for.

I walked over to him. He was standing with his back to me, looking at the pies. He was too tall for me to tap his shoulder, so I tapped his back, making him jump, his hand reaching into his pocket and bringing out a gun. I jumped back with my hands up. "I just wanted to ask you a question, put it down, Sam!"

That was my second mistake. He cornered me and put the gun to my head and whispered angrily, "How do you know my name? What are you?"

Right then, I realized that this was the guy I was looking for. Not only because he just admitted his name is Sam, but also because this was another weird thing that's happened to me today. And my mom is completely connected to weird and out of place.

"Please don't shoot me!" I said, panicking. I realized that he might actually be crazy enough to shoot me, which made me tear up, because I didn't want to die; especially not before I met my dad like my mom wanted me to. I wiped my tears away but more just kept coming out so I just let them fall. It might have just been because I was shaking from fear, but I felt like the entire place was shaking. "Look, I only know your name because I was told I could get your help to find someone." I squeezed my eyes shut, half expecting a gunshot. But when I heard nothing, I opened my eyes to look at him through my tears.

He had lowered the gun and backed away. He looked guilty; the second person who's felt guilty about doing something to me. He also looked scared; though I'm not sure what he was scared of "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just paranoid." he said quickly. He sounded more guilty than scared, so I probably just imagined it or read the expression wrong.

"Obviously…" I said, trying to wipe away my tears again. I was still very shaky from almost being shot in the head, so my eyes wouldn't stop tearing up.

He must have felt really bad because he bought the few things he came to the store for and some tissues and took me out of the store. Handing me the tissues, he said, "Again, sorry for scaring you back there. I swear I don't always point guns at teenage girls."

I laughed a little, wiping my eyes and nose. I had stopped crying while he was paying for his things, but I was still very shaky. "It's fine. I understand that it's weird that some random girl knew your name."

"Yeah, do you need to sit down?"

I nodded and sat on the curb, gripping the tissue in my right hand. After a few minutes of silence and Sam standing awkwardly next to me, I stopped shaking as much. Looking up at Sam, I said, "So I need your help."

He seemed to take that as an invitation to sit down next to me, which I didn't mind. "You said you needed to find someone?"

"Yep; I have a feeling you know him," I said, looking down at my hands. I was starting to get nervous that he would get his gun out again if I told him who I was looking for.

"What's his name?" It shouldn't have been that hard to say a name, but I ended up saying it a lot more quietly than I wanted to. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked. That could have been his reaction to the name, but his tone told me that he didn't hear me.

I repeated, "Dean Winchester," louder this time.

Sam became cautious again. "What do you want with Dean?"

I hesitated before saying, "My mom told me to find him."

"How does your mom know Dean and how did she know we were here? Or at least how did you know I was at the gas sta- Cas…." I had already heard Castiel call himself "Cas" while he was on the phone with Sam, so I figured that was his nickname. "How do you know Cas?"

"You have so many questions. Okay, starting with the one about Cas, he was a friend of my mom's. I don't know how they met; I just know that they've been friends for a long time."

"And how does your mom know Dean?"

"Well…A few years ago, they kind of got together and…well…Dean is my father," I said, getting ready to stand up and start trying to run away if he pulled out his gun.

But he never did. He just stared at me, dumbfounded. "Dean is a father…?"

"He's _my_ father. And my mom's dying wish was for me to find him. So will you take me to him?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I will. Just know that Dean isn't going to take this news mildly."

"You put a gun to my head because I knew your first name. I am starting to expect weird and wild."

"Fair enough; Get in the car," Sam said, pointing to a black Impala.

"If someone had overheard that, you'd get beaten up for attempt kidnapping," I said, walking to the car.

"Shut up, I'm your uncle. It could just be that you're in trouble and I'm sending you to the car. No one should beat me up for that."

"I would!" I got in the car, grinning.

Sam got in the car and started driving. I looked at him. "Where is he?" I asked him.

"He's at a motel. About ten minutes from here."

I sat back in my seat and started thinking about the day. My mom is dead; she was friends with an angel, who was friends with my uncle who was taking me to my father. I wondered how he was going to turn out to be like. Strange like everything else connected to my mom, probably.

I was so lost in thought, I didn't even realize that we had stopped until Sam shook my shoulder lightly. "Coral, come on. We're at the motel."

* * *

I was very reluctant to share this story to the public, but ended up giving in and wanting to know what my readers think. So tell me in the comments and thanks for reading!

3 Percabeth11401


End file.
